Soren and Rocko
Soren (Japanese: ソラン Soran) and Rocko (Japanese: リーク Rīku) are characters of the day who appeared in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. They are brothers, with Soren being the elder one. Soren claims to be "master of the sky", whereas Rocko is the "master of the ground". They have been shown to have great teamwork in their tag battles. However, as with all siblings, they often get into fights if something goes wrong; in this case, losing a battle. Apparently, they do not wish to compete in the Pokémon League because they only participate in tag battles. While walking through a field during their journey, , and were confronted by a and a . These belonged to Soren and Rocko, who revealed themselves from their hiding place. After their introduction, they challenged and to a tag battle, claiming they were the greatest tag-battling brothers in the world. Soren even said they easily defeated the Subway Bosses, Emmet and Ingo, though Rocko revealed that was merely in their fantasy. Soren and Rocko were excited to hear Cilan is a Gym Leader and so they wanted to battle against him and Ash. While Soren and Rocko chose Braviary and Drilbur to battle, Ash and Cilan decided to go with and . At first, Ash and Cilan were surprised by the unique combinations of the brothers, but after taking some hits, they countered with their own combinations and eventually won. This loss made the brothers upset, and they started to blame it on each other's Pokémon. Cilan offered his help however, and evaluated the Pokémon of the siblings, respectively. He came to the conclusion that each of them needed to catch a Pokémon to battle perfectly, because then they would have full coverage over land, sky and water. Cilan and the brothers went fishing and they quickly came across a male and a female . They wanted to catch them, but the brothers started arguing again on what combination to use to attack the Frillish. This made the Frillish attack first and escape. Shortly after that, a and appeared. This time, the brothers worked together perfectly, even deciding who would catch which Pokémon. Soren managed to catch Buizel, while Rocko succeeded in catching Corphish. They sincerely thanked Cilan for his help and after that said goodbye to him, Ash and Iris. Pokémon This listing is of Soren and Rocko's known Pokémon: Soren's first appeared flying towards and . Soren introduced him as the "Soldier of the Sky". He then battled in a tag battle against and . Together with Rocko's , he made unique combinations, such as "Drill Wing" (a combination of and ), "Brave Dig" (a combination of and ), "Aerial Claw" (a combination of and ), and "Fury Rock" (a combination of and ). Unfezant and Pansage countered with their own combinations however and so he and Drilbur lost. Later he battled against two in an attempt by Soren and Rocko to catch them, but due to the brothers arguing, the Frillish attacked Braviary and Drilbur and fled. Shortly after that he battled a and a and this time their Trainers succeeded in catching the Pokémon. He reappeared in Ash's flashback in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Braviary's known moves are , , , and .}} after Cilan advised him and Rocko to catch a . After he was caught, Soren immediately came up with a unique combination with Buizel and Braviary, "Jet Brave" (a combination of and ). Buizel's known moves are and .}} Rocko's first appeared digging from the underground towards and . Rocko introduced it as the "Ruler of the Land". It then battled in a tag battle against and . Together with Soren's , it made unique combinations, such as "Drill Wing" (a combination of and ), "Brave Dig" (a combination of and ), "Aerial Claw" (a combination of and ), and "Fury Rock" (a combination of and ). Unfezant and Pansage countered with their own combinations however and so it and Braviary lost. Later it battled against two in an attempt by Rocko and Soren to catch them, but due to the brothers arguing, the Frillish attacked Drilbur and Braviary and fled. Shortly after that it battled a and a and this time their Trainers succeeded in catching the Pokémon. It reappeared in Ash's flashback in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Drilbur's known moves are , , and .}} after Cilan advised him and Soren to catch a . After it was caught, Rocko immediately came up with a unique combination with Corphish and Drilbur, "Bubble Drill" (a combination of and ). Corphish's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |de= |ja='Soren': 林原めぐみ Megumi Hayashibara Rocko: 愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa |en='Soren': Brian Hovland Rocko: Matthew Charles |fi='Soren': Tuukka Leppänen Rocko: Jon-Jon Geitel |ru='Soren': Евгений Вальц Evgenii Valtz Rocko: Даниил Эльдаров Daniil Eldarov |es_la='Soren': Alan García Rocko: Unknown |pt_br ='Soren': Lucas Gama Rocko: Caio Guarnieri |es_eu='Soren': Blanca Rada Rocko: Sara Vivas |pl='Soren': Miłosz Konkel Rocko: Unknown}} Names Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Characters who are twins Category:Male characters it:Soren e Rocko